Rosita Espinosa (TV Series)/Gallery
The following are images of Rosita Espinosa (TV Series). TV Series Season 4 "Inmates" Hubba hubba.png RositaTV.png S04E10 Abe, Eugene and Rosita.png "Claimed" Rosita 4x11.png RE.png Rosita Claimed.jpg Rosita Claimed 1.JPG Rosita sexy.png Screen shot 2014-02-24 at 16.25.18.png Screen shot 2014-02-24 at 16.25.42 1.png Glenn and Rosita 4x11.jpg Rosita Abraham and Eugene 4x11.jpg Screen shot 2014-02-24 at 16.25.12.png Screen shot 2014-02-24 at 16.25.43.png Screen shot 2014-02-24 at 16.24.46.png Screen shot 2014-02-24 at 18.25.27.png Screen shot 2014-02-24 at 18.25.42.png IMG_20140916_011935.jpg IMG_20140916_011949.jpg IMG_20140916_011820.jpg IMG_20140916_012000.jpg IMG_20140916_012051.jpg IMG_20140916_012011.jpg rosita/inmates.jpg IMG_20140916_012113.jpg IMG_20140916_012042.jpg Rosita,Tara_(Claimed).JPG "Us" Rosita Us.png Rosita 415 Crop.jpg Season four rosita espinosa (2).png EpisodeA54.jpg EpisodeA51.jpg Rosita_"Us"_on group.jpg EpisodeA54.jpg EpisodeA51.jpg Rosita_"Us"_on group.jpg The trio 3x15.jpg The trio 3x15 (2).jpg "A" A Boxcar Group.png A boxcar Rosita.png Season 5 The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Rosita-Serranos-590.jpg Rosita Eugene ST S5B Promo.png RositaS5BPortrait.png "No Sanctuary" Rosita-NoSanctuary.png AMC NS Rosita.png "Strangers" 502 Rosita Walking.png TWDS5Str_Images_003.jpeg "Four Walls and a Roof" Rosita-EP3.PNG S5E3 Rosita 3.jpg S5E3 Rosita 10.jpg S5E3 Rosita 11.jpg "Self Help" Rosita S5 Crop.png 505 Rosita Protecting.png Rosita-Cropped.PNG 5x05 The World Cant Afford It.png 5x05 They Are Tired.png the-walking-dead_season-5_episode-5_self-help_bts-8.jpg "Crossed" 507 Rosita Scurred.png 507 Rosita Frustrated.png "Coda" Rositacrossingarms.jpg grupo-the-walking-dead-5-temporada-coda.jpg "The Distance" Rosita The Distance.png AMC 511 Abraham Rosita Rifles.png AMC 511 Vehicles Found.png AMC 511 Rosita Helps Abraham.png "Remember" Rosita Remember.png AMC TWD Remember.png "Forget" Rosita Ep 13.JPG Rosita (Forget).png AMC 513 Abraham Rosita Party.png AMC 513 Rosita Party.png "Try" 515 Rosita Preview.png Kniferosita.png Helpfulrosita.png Tiredrosita.png "Conquer" Rosita Espinosa (Conquer).jpg Rosita Espinosa 2 (Conquer).jpg Rositawithtara.png Rositasmiletara.png Season 6 season 6 rosita promo photo.jpg "JSS" Rosita JSS.png AMC 602 Holly Wounded.png Sem título.png Rosita and Aaron.png rositaspencr.png rositavaleapenamorrer.png "Now" AMC 605 Discussing About Glenn.png rositaa.png rositaaa.png sriaaa.png rosittaaa.png "Heads Up" AMC 607 Machete Lessons.png AMC 607 Eugene Rosita Talking.png "Start to Finish" AMC 608 Horde Entering ASZ.png AMC 608 Rosita Tara Helps Tobin.png AMC 608 Settling in Garage.png "No Way Out" AMC 609 Residents Outside Infirmary.png "Not Tomorrow Yet" AMC 612 Rosita Shooting.png 612 Not Tomorrow Yet Group in Church.jpg "Twice as Far " RositaE6X14.jpg Rosita6x14.jpg AMC 614 Daryl Rosita Aiming.png AMC 614 Savior Standoff.png AMC 614 Carrying Eugene.png TWD_614_GP_1023_0026-RT.jpg TWD_614_GP_1020_0151-RT.jpg TWD_614_GP_1020_0156-RT.jpg RositaEspinosa614.jpg "East " Rosita6x15.jpg AMC 615 Rosita Woods.png AMC 615 Group Woods.png TWD_615_GP_1030_0059-RT.jpg Season 7 TWD S7 Rosita Promo.png 13710024 1133763356669303 611023348560569696 n.jpg The-walking-dead-season-7-rick-lincoln-michonne-gurira-cci-key-art-1200x707.jpg CnVMI0nWAAEWQLA.jpg large.jpg TWDRosita-Season7-Red.jpg TWDRosita-Season7-Black and White.jpg "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" The-walking-dead-episode-701-daryl-reedus-935.jpg Sasha and Rosita Mourn Together.jpg "Service" Rosita Espinosa.png Rositaservice1.png Rositadwightinservice3.png "Swear" Rosita Espinosa 7x06 Swear.jpg Rosita Espinosa 7x06 Swear Image .jpg Rosita Talks to Tara 706.jpg "Sing Me a Song" Rosita Espinosa 7x07 Sing Me A Song.jpg Rosita You Owe Him 7x07 .jpg Rosita Gun 7x07.jpg "Hearts Still Beating" RositaS7E8.png The-walking-dead-episode-708-rosita-serratos-658.jpg Rosita Espinosa 7x08.png 15403700_681036655389820_4239502448020707185_o.jpg C5D5BMnWQAAOMHW.jpg C5D5BMoWcAEATSO.jpg C5D5BMYWMAAJrtA.jpg C5DJBA6VMAA2vug.jpg C5DJBCNUkAARcDZ.jpg C5DJBDqUcAArMaS.jpg "Rock in the Road" Season seven rosita espinosa.png 16403279_1735202930127338_4267770064884406471_o.jpg Rosita Espinosa 7x09.jpg Rosita 709.jpg Rosita Snaps at Morgan 709.jpg Daryl and Rosita 709.jpg Rosita Rude to Sasha 709.png Sasha Williams and Rosita Espinosa 709.png Rosita Rude to Sasha Image.jpg Rosita and Tara 709.jpg C4kwzuNUcAAWRzz.jpg C4kwzuIUYAAEj0J.jpg C4kwzuJVUAAN6I9.jpg "New Best Friends" The-walking-dead-episode-710-rosita-serratos-935.jpg Rosita espinosa aaron 710 .jpg rosita 710 icon.jpg Rosita Espinosa New Best Friends 7x10 Looking Around.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:TV Series Galleries